Use of racks for clothing, tools, shoes, etc. have existed for many years. Typically, such racks are built to be purpose specific and are not generally amendable to cross uses. While such racks, bookshelves, and the like function well for their intended purposes, their use specific design necessarily incorporates additional expenses related to the cost of construction, the materials used, shipping costs, etc., all of which cannot be combined across purposes for economy of scale.
A significant effort has been made over the years to provide kits and the like for assembly by home owners into purpose specific racks such as tool racks, shoe racks, clothing racks, etc. Traditionally, such kits are available at home improvement stores throughout North America. While the provision of such kits on a do-it-yourself basis significantly reduced manufacturing costs, and sometimes shipping costs, economies of scale could not be achieved because the various parts required for each specific use were not interchangeable across uses. Furthermore, the homeowner or do-it-yourselfer required use specific tools for assembling the various different types of racks, complicating the assembly procedure for the homeowner. Finally, the various use specific types of racks often involved vastly different materials such as wood, metal and plastic which increased the cost to warehouse and stock such materials at the various home improvement stores even if a homeowner or do-it-yourselfer was going to assemble a use specific rack from raw materials.
Thus, a need exists for a wall mounted rack made from a single raw material or stock item for supporting various different types of items.
A further need exists for a rack of the type described which can be prepared with a simple set of conventional tools.
A yet further need exists for a rack of the type described above which can be manufactured or modified from an inexpensive and relatively available stock item.